change of heart part 2
by deathondoorstep
Summary: continuation of the part1. See what happens.


**CHANGE OF HEART PART TWO**

By Michelle

**Disclaimer:I do not own Earth Final Conflict or any of the characters so do not sue me.**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Hi, **Dani**, I'm coming over in an hour. Just be ready", said **Juda**.

"I'll be ready. See you then", **He** said.

**Juda** closed the global. You'd better be, she thought maliciously.

**She** arrived at **Dani's** house at 10:00 and **she** looked sexy with stilettos and her hair tied back and she was wearing a red top and black skirt.

"Hi", **she** said seductively.

"Hi, you look beautiful", **he** said as his eyes gazed all the way from her top to **her** skirt. "Shall we?", **He** put his hand forward.

"Of course", **she** said softly and put **her** hand in **his**.

In his room he began to kiss her passionately, his tongue searched hers as they undressed each other. She pushed him on the bed and began to thrust herself into him while his hands caressed her breasts and all the way to her hips and he kissed her on her neck and licked her lips softly with his tongue and she did the same. **He** got on top of her and thrust himself into her and she kissed him on his chest and neck.

Hours later, they were lying in the bed and **Juda** was sleeping silently while, **Dani** was awake. She's so beautiful. why hadn't I thought of this before we could've been so happy together, he thought. **He** kissed **her** on **her** the nape of her neck softly and **she** woke up.

"I love you, **Juda**", **he** whispered into her ear.

"I love you too", **She** kissed him. "Darling?".

"Yes dear"

"Is there something that you want to tell me?".

"Why?".

"Now that we are in a relationship it's better that we open up".

"But you know everything about me"

"No, I don't think that I do".

"First you tell me about yourself?".

"Okay, I used to have a boyfriend a long time ago but he broke my heart".

"That's sad. He must feel like an idiot to let you go. But do you still have any feelings for him. I mean if he came back to you would you accept him?"

"I don't know", why is he not answering my question, **She** thought.

**They** began to dress.

"Now tell me about you", **she** said.

"My life was kind of like yours but the difference is that I broke my love's heart and I miss her badly".

"That's sad". Broke her heart, huh? Well you wont have a heart in a couple of minutes, **she** thought as she put her stilettos on.

"And one more thing", He said. "There's something I have to tell you. **Juda** I'm….".

**She** realized that his face was transforming into an **Atavus**!.

"Oh god", **She** took her energy weapon out.

**His** face began to change and took shape of someone familiar. **Howlyn**, **her** mind was rushing, what's going on, **she** thought.

"You!", **she** shrieked.

"Please, hear me out, **Juda**", said **Howlyn**.

"There is nothing left to hear!", **she** said hysterically and made her way to get the portable portal out of her bag.

"Please", **He** grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me", **she** said as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Not until you hear me out. I killed **Dani** **Carling** and took his form by the help of **Sandoval**, just to get near you. Just come back to me and I wont hurt you again. You said it yourself that you have a place for me in your heart."

"I hate everything about you, **Howlyn**. You think that you can play with peoples hearts like that. I'm appalled that you hid behind that humans face and got close to me and played with my emotions AGAIN!", **she** spat the words out.

Suddenly **he** put his arms around her and squeezed **her** against himself tightly and the next thing she knew they had been portalled to his chambers on the mothership.

**He** tried to kiss **her** but she was finally able to push him back and ran. She didn't know much about the ship's passages but knew which way led to the portal. He was behind her, she was in such a panic that she didn't notice the dead body on the floor and she tripped and went crashing on the floor, her head collided with the wall and everything began to swirl in white in front of her. She saw the portal just a few steps in front of her but she couldn't get the stamina to reach it. So close, yet so far, **she** thought and everything went black.

**CHAPTER** **7**

**She** woke up to find herself in a cell but **Howlyn** was standing beside her. She tried to get up but couldn't, then she noticed that she had sprained her ankle in the fall.

"You're hurt", **Howlyn** said softly.

"It'll heal. Why did you lock me up?", **she** said in an angry tone.

"Look **Juda**, I know you're angry at me but please I never meant to hurt you".

"Then what the fuck was you're intent to play with me and see if I was real or a doll!", **her** eyes were watering. I mustn't cry, **she** thought.

"No, never!. I just flipped but believe me I'm sorry!. Now that I think of it I shouldn't have shown my face to you, You seemed much more happier with **Dani**.".

"I don't know how to react. I went out with **Dani** because he was sincere and loving a side that you never showed me until last night". Tears began to roll down **her** cheeks.

He gently wiped away the tears with his hands.

"Don't cry", **he** said gently.

"I have to get back to **Renee**. She'll be worried because I have been missing for two days".

"I'll escort you".

"No, thanks", **she** smiled weakly.

**CHAPTER 8**

"**Juda**!", **Renee** screamed and hugged her. "Thank god! You're alright, I was worried sick!".

"I was occupied. Listen, that **Dani** **Carling** was an **atavus** in human form".

"Then lets go and kill him. Where is he?".

"We aren't going to kill him **Renee**".

"Why?"

"Because it was **Howlyn** in disguise".

Renee noticed the mild bruise on **Juda's** forehead, it was healing.

"What happened to your forehead?", **Renee** asked in a concerned voice.

"I ran from him on the mothership, tripped over a dead volunteer and banged my head against the wall and fainted and woke up to find **Howlyn** standing by me. He told me that he was sorry and that if he really was a heart breaker the he shouldn't have bothered to come after me. He wants me back **Renee**".

**Renee** couldn't believe what she was hearing. We were just becoming best friends, **she** thought sadly.

"And what did you say?", **Renee** asked with anticipation.

"I didn't say anything yet".

"What will you say to him if **he** asks you again?".

"I have no idea". Just then the ring of **Juda's** global interrupted their conversation.

"Its me **Howlyn**. Could you come back to the mothership for a while".

"Okay", **juda** said reluctantly.

"I gotta go, **Renee**", **she** said and left.

She came to the mothership via portal and saw Sandoval standing in front of her.

"Hi, **Juda**, **Howlyn** asked me to escort you to his chambers", **He** said plainly.

"Hi", **she** replied.

He took her to **Howlyn's** chambers and he was waiting there, **Juda** could sense his anxiousness.

"Hi, why did you call me?", **she** said a bit irritated.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you. If you give me a chance?".

"Okay, impress me then".

**He** grabbed her by her waist and began to kiss **her** on her lips and neck all the way down to her breasts. And so their sex began it was slow but strong and **Juda** thought, this is the way I wanted it to be, this is great. After what seemed to be three hours they were lying on his bed, her head was resting on his chest, her muscles were aching.

"Impressed yet?", **Howlyn** whispered softly.

"I'm very impressed", **she** replied with the same tone.

**He** began to rub **her** shoulder muscles.

"What are you doing?", **she** asked.

"Giving you a massage".

"Let me ask you something are you over **Renee**?".

"A long time ago, **babe**".

**She** smiled and thought, maybe he has changed.

"So what did you decide?", **He** asked her.

The question caught her off guard. **She** had forgotten all about it.

"I forgot about it because I was so mesmerized by you".

**She** saw that he was grinning.

"You know I love you", **He** said.

"I don't know what to say", **she** replied a bit embarrassed.

"You don't need to say anything. I'm just glad you're impressed". **He** kissed her softly.

What do I do? I can't resist him, the fire, which was dormant in me, has just come back to life, **she** thought. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts.

Suddenly her global rang.

"Hi, **Juda**", it was **Renee**. "What did you decide?".

"I….", **Juda** stuttered.

"Just make a decision now!".

"I'm sorry, **Renee** but I'm going to stay with **Howlyn**".

**Renee** was taken aback by the answer.

"You do realize that by this decision you are going against Humanity and I'll be forced to kill you", said **Renee** hopelessly.

"I know but don't worry if we ever come face to face I'll make sure you get a painless death, bye", said **Juda**.

"Now where were we?", said **Howlyn** softly.

**She** laughed and started kissing **him**.

Back in the layer **Renee** sat wondering, why did I let this happen if I had just killed **Howlyn** in the first place I would never have to suffer the heartache of losing **Juda**. They were becoming very close best friends but until now that she left him. I hope she feels the same, **she **thought sadly, I don't want to end up killing her.

**Writer's note**: and so it ends. Review it and tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
